K I S A H
by Suki Pie
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble (Oneshot) 4 of 5. Kisah Ketiga : Topeng. "Dibalik topeng putih yang menutupi parasnya."
1. Kisah Pertama : Payung Merah

"Ya, aku akan segera pulang. Tak perlu khawatir."

Akashi menutup _flip_ ponselnya cukup keras setelah itu mendengus sebal. Terkadang, sifat posesif yang diberikan Ibunya lama-lama membuat Akashi jenuh. Ditambah lagi, wanita itu selalu berbicara panjang lebar mengenai hal-hal yang tak penting ketika berceramah perihal kepulangannya yang terlambat. Hingga akhirnya omelan marahnya kembali ke luar. _God,_ dirinya ini sudah berumur enam belas tahun!

Sepasang iris dwi warnanya menatap keadaan luar lewat kaca jendela besar yang tak jauh darinya. Salahnya juga, sih. Sekarang Akashi berdiri di sebuah toko antik, toko kecil yang didatanginya sepulang sekolah sehingga membuatnya pulang terlmbat. Entah apa yang merasukinya, kedua kaki Akashi mendekat bagaikan magnet begitu toko yang letaknya jauh dari perkotaan tertangkap oleh matanya.

Misterius, satu kata yang melintas begitu Akashi melihatnya.

Namun sekarang, ia terjebak di dalamnya dengan keadaan yang menyebalkan.

"Hujan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kisah" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Story by : **Suki Pie

**.**

**.**

**Story **1 **of **5

**"Payung **Merah**" **

**.**

_"Kau beruntung karena bertemu dengan si payung merah."_

**.**

**.**

"Sudah mau pulang, anak muda?"

Suara wanita tua yang diperkenalkan sebagai penjaga toko antik itu sedikit membuat Akashi tersentak ketika mendengarnya. Tubuhnya dengan cepat berbalik, berhadapan langsung dengan sang nenek yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Wajahnya keriput, sepasang matanya sayu, dan terkadang cengiran tipisnya terlihat mengerikan.

"Begitulah, Nek." Jawab Akashi singkat, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada keadaan luar. Hujan turun semakin deras saja. Membuat jalanan di depannya semakin sepi.

"Tak menunggu hujan reda?" suara sang Nenek kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih serak. "Kau bisa menunggu di sana kalau kau mau. Dan akan kubuatkan secangkir teh."

Tawaran yang menggiurkan. Mengingat dingin yang menusuk kini Akashi rasakan. Namun karena waktu mengejarnya, Akashi menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu," sahutnya sopan. "Mungkin aku akan segera pergi sekarang juga."

"Maaf karena kami tidak bisa meminjami payung, anak muda."

Kening Akashi berkerut samar, bingung akan penggunaan kata 'kami' yang diucapkan sang penjaga toko. Ah, tidak. Lagipula, Akashi tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya. Ia mengangguk sopan pada wanita itu, membalas cengiran aneh sang nenek, setelah itu berjalan ke arah pintu. Denting bel berbunyi halus begitu Akashi membuka pintunya.

"Ah, ya, anak muda,"

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh pada sang Nenek dengan heran. Sama, cengiran aneh itu masih terlukis di wajah keriputnya.

"Mungkin si payung merah akan mengantarmu,"

Satu alis Akashi terangkat, mengangguk pura-pura mengerti, setelah itu pintu toko tertutup dengan perlahan.

Payung merah?

Ia tak mengerti akan makna yang dikatakan penjaga toko antik itu. Mengenai payungnya kah, atau yang membawanya payungnya? Entahlah, ia malas memikirkannya.

Akashi melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, pukul depalan malam. Pantas saja Ibunya sudah mengomel sejak tadi. Ia memang pulang kemalaman. Lalu sekarang, apa yang bisa dilakukannya dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini? Supirnya akan datang satu jam lagi—dengan alasan klise seperti mogok—dan tuan muda Akashi sungguh tidak suka menunggu.

"Kau bisa menggunakan payungku jika ingin,"

Astaga.

Kali ini Akashi benar-benar terlonjak dibuatnya. Untung ia tidak berteriak atau menghujat langsung seseorang-siapa-pun-itu yang baru saja membuatnya jantungan setengah mati. Tubuhnya dengan refleks berputar, mengikuti sumber suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar tadi. Sampai matanya mendapati seseorang berdiri di sampingnya, dengan satu tangannya menggenggam payung yang sudah berada di atas puncak kepala mereka. Melindunginya dari hujan.

Begitu melihat dengan jelas, Akashi tertegun.

Payung merah.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan telak. Mengabaikan tatapan datar sang surai biru muda di sampingnya. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak kau membuka pintu tokonya," sahutnya datar, mengalihkan iris biru mudanya yang berbinar kosong pada jalanan sepi di depannya. "Kalau kau ingin, aku bisa meminjamkan payungku,"

_Lalu membiarkannya kehujanan seperti itu? Tidak, terima kasih_, Akashi membatin keki. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini karena menolong orang yang tak dikenal?

"Tidak perlu, kau pakai saja payungnya." Akashi mendelik sinis. Setelah itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Biar saja ia kehujanan, berada di antara pemuda itu maupun nenek tadi benar-benar membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kau yakin?"

Astaga, sekarang pemuda bersurai bitu muda itu malah mengikutinya. Kecuali jika jalan yang diambil pemuda itu memang sama seperti Akashi. Hanya saja … entahlah—

Akashi merasa janggal di sini.

Jalanan sepi. Hujan deras. Tak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali dirinya dan orang berpayung merah itu.

Lalu, darimana datangnya dia?

"Siapa namamu?"

Entah apa yang merasukinya, kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Membuat sang surai biru mempercepat langkahnya lalu berhenti tepat di samping Akashi. Hujan tak lagi membasahinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya,"

Akashi mengangguk, paham. "Kau tinggal di daerah sini?"

"Tidak juga,"

Sepasang alis Akashi bertautan. Tidak katanya? Lalu mengapa ia mengikutinya?

"Lalu, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tak ada jawaban setelahnya. Akashi semakin dibuat penasaran olehnya. Hingga beberapa keheningan mendominasi atmosfir keadaan mereka, bibir tipis Kuroko kembali terbuka. "Aku mencari sesuatu."

Jawaban itu menggelitik perut Akashi, membuat penasarannya semakin memuncak. Hingga ia tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Mencari apa, lebih tepatnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bibir tipisnya tersenyum. "Jasadku yang sudah membusuk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi membelalak, menolehkan kepala cepat—

—tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

* * *

**Kisah1, Payung Merah : Selesai**

* * *

**A/N :** Halo, selamat malam. Suki udah jarang buat fanfic horor, jadi cerita ini memang gak serem sama sekali. Entahlah, gara-gara keseringan baca novelnya Edgar Allan Poe jadi pengen bikin lagi. Dan kemampuan Suki menurun, ihik ... /terjun/ Singkat cerita, ini kumpulan drabble (atau oneshot) yang dibagi jadi lima cerita. Pertama Payung Merah, Kedua Sang Pemintal, Ketiga Kotak Musik, Keempat Topeng, dan Kelima Boneka Ballerina.

Dan mungkin Suki bisa update berkala karena sudah bebas dari yang namanya tugas dan UKK, hahahahaha! /nak/ Maunya setiap malam jum'at sih, menggantikan urban legend. Jadi, cerita awal ini pengecualian udpdatenya pas hari jum'at :'D /digiles/

Yosh! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca.

Akhir kata,

Review please?


	2. Kisah Kedua : Sang Pemintal

Aomine mengenalnya.

Dia si pemintal berwajah datar. Dengan surai biru muda dan sepasang iris yang sama. Setiap malam, ia akan berada di sana. Berjaga di loteng dengan lampu neon menemani suara gesekan roda berjalan, serat benang terpisah yang dipilin menjadi satu, dan senandung halus dari bibir tipisnya. Anjing kecil _Siberian husky_ mendengkur manis di dekat kaki sang pemintal, menghayati setiap alunan _lullaby_ mesin pemutar roda, hingga akhirnya menemui alam mimpi. Menunggu detik jam sampai selimut tebal yang dibuatnya selesai untuk dingin yang entah kapan akan datang.

Aomine menyukainya.

Sang pemintal di malam hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kisah"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Story by : **Suki Pie

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story **2 **of **5

**"Sang **Pemintal**" **

**.**

_"Untuk sang pemintal di depan roda putarnya bersama anjing kecilnya." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf menunggu lama, Aomine-kun."

Ini sudah kali yang kelima Aomine Daiki mengunjungi rumah kecil kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya di atas lereng bukit jauh dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Jam _shift_-nya memang pagi dan tengah malam, untuk itu mengapa sang polisi akan datang di sore hari. Mengunjungi pemuda yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, sehingga akhirnya menjadi rutinitas kecil yang dilakukannya ketika Aomine mendapatkan waktu senggang.

Mengunjungi sang pemintal dengan anjing kecilnya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, Tetsu," balas Aomine sambil nyengir. Mengambil cangkir berisi teh yang disajikan Kuroko untuknya, lalu menyesapnya pelan.

Kuroko tak berkata lagi dan duduk di atas kursi depan Aomine. Membiarkan Nigou—si anjing kecil—tertidur di atas pahanya dengan dengkuran pelan.

"Seperti biasa, Tetsu," Aomine terkekeh sejenak, "rumahmu selalu sepi. Tidak ada yang berkunjung?"

"Tak ada," surai biru itu menggeleng, "kecuali Aomine-kun, tentunya."

Aomine tertawa renyah. Menanggapi sikap polos pemuda di depannya yang terlewat datar. Namun apa yang dikatakan surai biru muda itu memang benar. Orang tak akan mau repot-repot mendaki lereng bukit yang jauh dari perkotaan. Tempat di mana Kuroko Tetsuya tinggal.

Sebenarnya Aomine sendiri pun mungkin tidak akan pernah menemukan rumah kecil yang sering kali dikunjunginya ini. Jika bukan karena kesalahannya dalam mengambil jalan ketika mengendarai mobil patroli, Aomine tidak akan bertemu dengan Kuroko.

Pertemuan pertama mereka mungkin tidak berkesan. Ketika tanpa sadar Aomine menginjak rem mobilnya secara mendadak begitu Nigou melintas cepat di depannya. Suara klakson berisik saat itu membuat sang pemilik rumah keluar, hingga tanpa sadar mereka saling berbincang satu sama lain di dalam rumah. Bahkan sampai lupa waktu ketika malam menjelang, Aomine pamit undur diri karena Kuroko pun sibuk akan pekerjaannya.

Setelah itu pertemuan kedua mereka terjadi karena Aomine yang datang dengan sengaja. Kali ini dengan alasan waktu senggangnya, beralasan bahwa Aomine mati kebosanan di kantor dan memilih mengunjungi Kuroko. Dan berakhir hingga malam menjelang, ketika Kuroko meintanya untuk pulang. Berulang terus hingga pertemuan ketiga.

Berlanjut pertemuan keempat, saat itu Kuroko mulai terbuka pada dirinya. Ia bercerita akan kehidupannya yang sepi namun tenang. Pemuda itu bilang bahwa keluarganya terpisah jauh, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya. Entah alasan apa yang membuat Kuroko ingin hidup seorang diri ditemani dengan anjing kecilnya. Hingga pada hari itu, Kuroko bercerita tentang pekerjaan kecilnya menjadi seorang pemintal. Membuat selimut dengan jari-jari kecilnya.

"Sudah menjelang malam Aomine-kun,"

Perkataan Kuroko menarik Aomine ke alam sadar. Ia mendongak, mendapati sang surai biru muda sudah berdiri dari tempatnya, membawa Nigou di pangkuan.

"Ah, iya, benar." Aomine mengangguk, sedikit kecewa ketika waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Diliriknya sekilas jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, setelah itu mendengus pelan.

Pukul enam sore.

Ah, Aomine ingat. Malam adalah ketika Kuroko membenamkan diri dengan beribu-ribu benang dan roda berputarnya.

"Tidak bisakah aku tinggal di sini dulu sampai malam nanti?" iris biru itu berharap, mencari jawaban yang diinginkannya lewat refleksi Kuroko di matanya.

Kuroko tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

**.**

**.**

_"Ya, karena sang pemintal bekerja dalam bayang-bayang malam."_

**.**

**.**

Hari berikutnya tak pernah berubah.

Sore ketika Aomine datang dan berbincang lama bersama Kuroko, hingga malam ketika Aomine pulang dan Kuroko kembali bekerja.

Pemuda surai biru muda itu tak pernah memberikannya izin untuk tinggal lebih lama. Bukannya tak sopan, hanya saja, terkadang Aomine bisa merasakan bahwa Kuroko sering memgusirnya ketika malam menjelang. Meski dengan cara sesopan apapun, rasanya Aomine tetap tak ingin meninggalkannya. Dan alasannya pun tetap sama, karena selimut yang dibuatnya belum selesai. Memang, sebanyak juga sebesar apa selimut yang dibuatnya?

Pernah suatu hari Aomine bertanya, tentang mengapa ia tak boleh berdiam lebih lama lagi hingga malam menjelang. Bahkan ia berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Jangankan melakukannya, memikirkannya pun Aomine tak pernah.

Dan jawaban Kuroko saat itu membuat irisnya membola.

"_Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"_

Siapa yang tak terkejut ketika mendengarnya?

Kuroko marah. Telihat jelas dari gurat-gurat di sekitar leher dan lengannya. Mata bulat yang sebelumnya selalu terlihat datar berubah menjadi tajam kala itu. Aomine mengaku salah, meminta maaf, setelah itu pergi secepat mungkin.

Tapi ia tak benar-benar pergi.

Sebelum Aomine menatap rumah lereng bukit itu menjadi gelap karena semua lampu dimatikan tepat ketika malam semakin larut. Namun satu hal yang pasti—

—lampu lotengnya tetap menyala.

Menandakan Kuroko masih terjaga, baru setelah itu Aomine pergi dari tempatnya.

Ibunya pernah bercerita, dulu. Ketika Aomine kecil berumur delapan tahun dan penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Ketika ia terus bertanya tentang loteng rumahnya, tentang wanita yang bersembunyi di sana, juga tentang pemintal sebagai temannya, hingga akhirnya cerita itu menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur baginya.

Wanita itu bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang ditinggal mati kekasihnya, memendam kesedihan, dan berakhir meratapi semuanya di loteng rumahnya—rumah yang saat itu ditempati oleh Aomine dan Ibunya. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan memintal, berpikir bahwa kekasihnya di alam sana mungkin kedinginan, sakit, tak mendapat kehangatan, hingga gadis itu membuatkannya selimut.

Sayangnya selimut itu tak pernah selesai. Tak pernah ada. Karena si gadis tak memintal menggunakan benang, melainkan kesedihan dan putus asa yang digunakannya. Oleh air matanya, hingga merembet dari rambut, setiap tetes darahnya, dan habis oleh serat-serat kulitnya.

Gadis itu pemintal kegelapan.

Sebutan yang diucapkan Ibunya dulu sebagai akhir dari cerita.

Terkadang Aomine bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, namun di saat yang bersamaan terdengar konyol begitu ia beranjak dewasa. Aomine sadar bahwa ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa diterima secara teori dan logis di dunia ini.

Maka dari itu Aomine membulatkan niat. Ia akan mendatanginya. Ia akan mengucap maaf di depan Kuroko Tetsuya, dan berkata bahwa ia tak akan melakukannya sekali lagi. Namun anehnya, semuanya berjalan tanpa perkiraan Aomine.

Kali ini Kuroko membiarkan Aomine hingga malam menjelang. Bahkan pemuda kesepian itu sama sekali tidak merasa marah dan berkata sebaliknya bahwa ia menyesal saat itu. Tidak apa-apa, Aomine bisa memakluminya. Ia juga pihak bersalah di sini.

Kuroko mengajaknya ke loteng. Berkata ingin menunjukan hasil kerjanya selama ini. Selimut itu sudah selesai, katanya. Aomine bisa melihat binar kelegaan di sepasang biru langitnya.

Lalu Aomine melihatnya. Loteng itu tidak besar, bahkan bisa dibilang kecil. Dan alat pemintal itu ada di sana, tersimpan rapi di tengah-tengah loteng. Sendirian. Nyaris berdebu. Membuat langkah kakinya terus mendekat.

Ini pertama kalinya Aomine melihat alat pemintal tua seperti itu. Ada kisah dibaliknya ketika Aomine memandangnya. Ada kesedihan yang dirasakannya. Ada tragis yang dilihatnya.

"Disinilah aku bekerja, Aomine-kun."

Lantas Kuroko mengambil posisi duduk di atas kursi depan alat pemintal. Menggerakan satu tangan dan kakinya, juga Nigou yang tertidur pulas tak jauh dari sana. Namun begitu sadar dengan pemandangan di depannya, kening Aomine mengerut.

Tak ada sehelai benang pun di sana.

Aomine mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, ngeri. Roda alat pemintal itu terus beputar. Berputar. Dan berputar tiada henti. Ia berteriak, memohon untuk berhenti. Terlebih ketika alat pilin dan roda putarnya terus bergerak, melaju, dan menguarkan bau anyir. Pekat. Juga tembaga ditambah dengan semilir hangus, daging yang terbakar, dan gurih pahit di lidahnya.

Panas.

Aomine merasakan panas membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

Seiring dengan alat pemintal itu yang terus berputar.

Dan seringai lebar sang pemintal.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Aomine-san! Aomine-san!"

Tubuhnya bergerak refleks hingga terbangun secara spontan. Posisi duduk tiba-tiba, tangan yang terjulur ke depan, napas terengah-engah, dan mata membelalak sempurna. Aomine merasakan tubuhnya basah karena keringat. Dan detak jantungnya sama sekali tak terkendali.

"Aomine-san, apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Mendapati rekan kerja kepolisiannya berdiri tepat di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Aomine sama sekali tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tak bisa bersuara.

Lalu pandangannya mulai beralih, menatap keadaan sekitarnya. Aneh. Ada yang aneh dari tempatnya saat ini, bukankah seharusnya ia berada di rumah kecil itu? Di rumah sang pemintal dengan anjing kecilnya? Di rumah seseorang yang dipanggilnya Tetsu?

"Aomine-san, kenapa Anda bisa berada di sini? Bahkan sampai tertidur." pertanyaan sang rekan tidak dijawabnya. Aomine linglung. Aomine tidak mengerti.

"Rumahnya—"

"Rumah?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dengan kening berkerut. Menatap Aomine tak mengerti. Namun begitu matanya diedarkan pada sekelilingnya, ia mengerti. "Maksudmu rumah di atas lereng bukit ini?"

Aomine menatapnya tajam.

"Bukankah pernah terjadi kebakaran di rumah ini? Lima tahun yang lalu. Bahkan penghuni rumahnya pun tak ada yang terselamatkan dan ikut terbakar."

Lalu di sana, Aomine melihatnya.

Di antara puing-puing rumah yang sudah tak terbentuk. Di antara abu yang menyatu dengan tanah. Di antara rasa panas nyata yang dirasakannya. Di antara tragis dan tangis untuk lima tahun yang lalu.

Ia ada di sana.

Duduk di depan alat roda putarnya. Dengan anjing kecil meringkuk di dekat kakinya.

Hitam. Tak berbentuk. Abu.

—ia sang pemintal kegelapan.

* * *

**Kisah 2, Sang Pemintal : Selesai **

* * *

**A/N : ****Special Thank's for : **Nozomi Rizuki 1414, **setmefreeeeeee, **kacang metal, **opitopi, **hidayati rochmah 5, **Ryouta Kyou, **BlueBubbleBoom, **Alenta93, **Yuzuru Nao, **dan Ukkychan. **Terima kasih atas reviewnya~~

Halo, selamat malam. Sekarang kamis, malam jum'at, jadi Suki update menggantikan Urban Legend. _Well_, satu yang Suki tekankan, kayaknya cerita di sini gak akan sama konsepnya seperti urban legend (entah apa konsepnya itu). Entah apa konsepnya ini, Suki juga gak tau :'D /dilindes/ Mungkin gara-gara novelnya Edgar Allan Poe (lagi) /apasih/ Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya, untuk review fave dan follow-nya juga.

Sankyuu udah baca chapter ini~

Akhir kata,

Review please? *makan pie*


	3. Kisah Ketiga : Kotak Musik

"Ah, Kuroko, kau belum tidur?"

Terkadang, Midorima tak mengerti. Mengapa anak berumur delapan tahun itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya di ruang bermain rumah sakit ketika malam hari? Sendirian. Malah terkadang Midorima tak menyadari kehadirannya jika bukan dirinya sendiri yang mengecek bagian bangsal anak. Dan begitu ia tak mendapati Kuroko di sana, Midorima tahu bocah berumur delapan tahun itu ada di ruang bermain.

"Ah, Midorima-sensei," sepasang iris biru langitnya berbinar antusias, terlebih ketika Midorima berjalan masuk ke tengah ruangan dan berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Kenapa belum kembali ke kamar rawatmu?"

"Seperti biasa," Kuroko menyahut sambil tersenyum simpul, mengangkat kotak berukuran sedang berwarna cokelat tua di hadapannya. "Aku selalu senang mendengarkan ini di malam hari,"

Satu alis Midorima terangkat. Namun ia tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Kotak musik, lagi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kisah" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Story by : **Suki Pie

**.**

**.**

**Story **3 **of **5

**"Kotak **Musik**" **

**.**

_"Hanya tuan kotak musik tua yang menjadi lagu pengantar kematiannya." _

**Song For **Music Box** : Ib "Memory"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Bocah yang baru saja menempati salah satu bangsal anak bernomor lima belas di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Alasan menjadi salah satu pasiennya karena _thalesemia_, dan bisa dikatakan parah. Semangat hidup dan dukungan kedua orang tuanyalah yang membuat Kuroko bisa bertahan hingga saat ini. Bernapas sampai sekarang ini.

"Ah, dia meninggalkan kotak musiknya,"

Midorima menghela napas pelan, lalu mengembuskannya cepat. Niat ingin menyusul Kuroko dan memastikan anak itu sudah beristirahat di kamar rawatnya pupus seketika begitu mendapati benda yang dimaksud kini tersimpan di meja kecil bekas dipakai Kuroko tadi. Tersimpan sendirian.

Iris hijaunya mengerling sesaat pada jam dinding yang tertempel, pukul setengah dua belas malam. Sadar akan waktu yang begitu larut itu, ia menggeleng. Midorima sadar, selama ini, ia tak pernah mengerti dengan salah pasien kecilnya itu. Kuroko berbeda. Bukan hanya karena hawa keberadaannya saja yang tipis, tapi juga cara bersosialisasi dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya sendiri di ruang bermain ketika malam menjelang larut.

Dan Kuroko tak sendiri, ia bersama dengan kotak musiknya.

Kening Midorima berkerut samar. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah tahu kapan Kuroko membawa kotak musik itu. Entah darimana ia mendapatkannya, entah darimana ia menemukannya, Midorima tidak tahu. Bahkan orang tua sang pasien pun tak tahu.

Kotak musik itu tidak besar, tapi juga tidak kecil.

Berpelitur kayu jati dan dicat dengan warna cokelat pekat. Tak ada ukiran di sekitarnya, begitu pula tutup atasnya. Simpel. Hanya sebuah kotak musik tua yang mungkin tersimpan lama di rumah sakit ini.

_Sudah berkarat,_ ucap sang dokter muda dalam hati begitu melihat pemutar alat musiknya kini tak lagi awet seperti dulu. Mungkin termakan rayap. Tapi, sungguh, Midorima belum pernah mendengar lagu yang dimainkannya seperti apa ketika kotak musik itu dibuka—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Krek … krek … krek …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ting … ting … ting … _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midorima tertegun.

Tidak sadar begitu tangannya sudah bergerak membuka kotak musiknya.

Ada cermin di sana. Midorima melihatnya. Tertempel manis di belakang tutupnya. Ukurannya pun tidak lebih besar dari ukuran tutup kotaknya.

**.**

_Ting … ting … ting … ting … _

**.**

**.**

Aneh.

Entah karena pendengarannya atau mungkin sistem kotak musiknya, Midorima merasa nada suara patah-patah itu sedikit bertempo cepat. Lebih cepat. Lebih cepat.

**.**

_'Midorima-sensei, kau ingin bertemu dengan temanku?'_

_'Maaf, tapi terkadang temanku yang satu ini tidak ingin menampakkan dirinya.'_

_'Sensei, apa sensei tahu? Temanku ini hanya bisa terlihat di malam hari.'_

**.**

Samar. Pikirannya bergerak samar memutar kembali perkataan Kuroko waktu itu. Entah kapan. Yang jelas, bocah itu menceritakannya dengan antusias. Dengan kotak musik yang dibawanya.

**.**

_Ting ting ting ting ting ting!_

**.**

"Midorima-sensei!"

**.**

_Ting ... ting … ting … _

_Krek!_

**.**

"Sensei! Sensei, baik-baik saja?"

Midorima mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Awalnya tidak terfokus, dimana seorang wanita berpakaian perawat berdiri tepat di sampingnya; menatapnya cemas. Ia merasa tadi bahunya sedikit beguncang, mungkin oleh perawat wanita itu. Lalu matanya beralih—

—kotak musiknya sudah tertutup rapat.

"Sensei baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi, meminta jawaban pasti.

"Ah, ya," Midorima memijat pelipisnya pelan, bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya, setelah itu mulai melangkah, sedangkan perawat wanita tadi mengekor di belakangnya. "Maaf aku melamun. Sepertinya aku harus menemui salah satu pasienku,"

Kotak musik itu ada ditangannya. Kotak musik milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

**.**

_Tap … tap … tap …_

**.**

Terlalu jelas. Langkah kakinya dan perawat di belakangnya begitu terdengar jelas di telinga Midorima. Menggema di sepanjang koridor.

Sepi. Koridor rumah sakit begitu hening dan sepi selain bunyi sepatu mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, jika boleh tahu, siapa pasien yang akan ditemui Sensei?"

Hening sejenak. Setelah itu Midorima berkata pelan.

"Kuroko,"

**.**

**.**

_Tap … tap … tap … _

**.**

**.**

"Sensei,"

"Ya?"

"Pasien bernama Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja meninggal tadi sore,"

**.**

_Tap_ …

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ting … ting … ting …_

* * *

**Kisah 3, Kotak Musik : Selesai **

* * *

**A/N :** Haloo, selamat malam, dan ketemu lagi di hari kamis malam jum'at. Maaf, ini cerita makin aneh aja, ihik. Kemampuan horor Suki menghilang sepertinya :'D /apaan/ Dan itu lagi, kotak musiknya malah ngebayangin yang ada di film The Conjuring. Terus, ya, Kuroko hantu lagi, tehe~ Oh ya! Untuk suara kotak musiknya, coba cari aja _soundtrack_-nya game **RPG** **Ib**, yang judulnya "**Memory**" XD Atau **Lacie** dari **Pandora** **Hearts** juga bisa /plek/

**Special thank's for : **ningie cassie, **Nozomi** **Rizuki** **1414**, jesper s, **ukkychan**, megumi, **Yuzuru** **Nao**, Ryouta Kyou, **hidayati** **rochmah** **5**, Akashiki Kazuyuki, dan **Zhang** **Fei**. Terima kasih atas reviewnya yaa~~

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya, juga chapter ini. Untuk fave dan follow-nya juga~

Akhir kata,

Review please? *makan pie*


	4. Kisah Keempat : Topeng

Kise memutar tubuh pada titik tertentu, bertumpu di ujung kakinya, melompat setinggi mungkin, kemudian mendarat dengan kedua lengan terentang bebas. Tak ada pergerakan lebih setelahnya.

Alunan musik _orchestra_ berhenti.

Suasana hening. Aula teater mencekam. Hingga satu teriakan terdengar.

"_Bravo!_"

Suara tepukan para penonton menggema di sepenjuru teater. Disertai seruan melengking juga decakan kagum. Memuji pertunjukannnya di atas panggung. Menghargai nilai seni yang dilakukannya.

Kise membungkukan badan dalam, memberi penghormatan. Begitu tubuhnya kembali tegak, ia melepas topeng antik yang menutupi wajahnya selama pertunjukan. Menyugingkan seulas senyum sebagai rasa terima kasih. Tangkai-tangkai bunga mawar yang terlempar ke arahnya diabaikan sejenak. Tak peduli panggung mulai berserakan oleh setiap kelopaknya.

Lalu, iris madunya mengerling tak sengaja, tepat di bagian balkon penonton atas yang sengaja dikosongkan. Dibalik gorden beludru merah dengan serat benang emas tebal sebagai penghias, Kise melihatnya.

Pemain bertopeng putih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kisah"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Story by : **Suki Pie

**.**

**.**

**Story **4 **of **5

**"**Topeng**"**

**.**

**_"_**_Dibalik topeng putih yang menutupi parasnya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise sudah biasa mendengar rumor itu.

Beberapa pemain pernah becerita padanya. Cerita yang sempat menggemparkan teater tempatnya bekerja, dulu. Tepat dua tahun yang lalu, teater yang saat ini menjadi rumah kedua bagi Kise adalah teater yang sangat terkenal. Baik dalam pementasan drama-nya, baik dalam pemantasan _ventriloquisme_, _puppet_, bahkan drama topeng sekalipun.

Namun di antara semuanya, drama topeng lah yang paling disukai penonton.

Ini semua karena salah satu pemainnya yang benar-benar hebat. Setiap gerakan tubuh, setiap artikulasi pengucapan, dan setiap peran yang dibawakannya bisa membawa penonton masuk dalam ceritanya.

Pemain bertopeng putih.

Mereka menyebutnya seperti itu. Meski terkadang merasa kecewa tak pernah melihat wajah aslinya, namun jika dilihat dari rambut biru langit yang sama persis seperti iris matanya, mereka bisa menduga bahwa pemain yang satu itu begitu ramah. Juga menjiwai setiap peran yang dilakoninya.

Para penonton tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi Kise mengetahuinya. Kuroko Tetsuya, nama pemain terkenal itu. Seorang pemuda datar dan disukai setiap orang. Beberapa pemain senior yang mengenalnya sempat memberitahu Kise.

Namun dipentas kesepuluhnya, pemain bertopeng putih itu menghilang.

Tak ada jejak yang ditinggalkannya, bahkan polisi yang menyelidiki kasusnya pun sama sekali tak bisa menemukannya. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak ada lagi yang melihatnya. Satu hal yang diyakini oleh orang-orang yang mengenal Kuroko, bahwa pemuda datar berambut biru muda itu masih hidup. Masih ada. Masih berlakon sebagai pemain bertopeng putih.

Dan tepat di malam pentas pertama Kise, entah karena keberuntungan atau suatu kebetulan, Kise bertemu dengannya. Ia memang tak mengenalnya, tapi Kise bisa menebaknya secara langsung lewat beberapa foto yang terpajang di lobi belakang teater. Kise yakin, ia tak akan salah, orang bertopeng putih itu memang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini," Kise tertawa canggung, mengikuti pemuda kecil di depannya. Langkah mereka bergema di koridor belakang panggung, bunyi ketak-ketuk sepatu. "Selama ini kau kemana saja, Kuroko-san?"

Hening.

Tak ada kalimat jawaban yang terlontar.

Bunyi sepatu semakin menggema.

"Ah, baiklah, mungkin itu privasi," ujar Kise akhirnya, sedikit ragu. Ia bisa melihat sang topeng putih itu menoleh ke arahnya sejenak, setelah itu kembali fokus pada jalanan setapak di depannya.

Iris madunya mengerling tak tentu, sampai akhirnya tertuju pada jam kuno yang terlewatinya.

Pukul setengah satu malam.

Kise jadi bertanya-tanya, kemana pemuda itu akan membawanya?

"Ng, Kuroko-san?"

Masih tak ada suara. Ini terlalu sunyi dan senyap.

Kise membuka mulut kembali, namun ditutupnya kembali begitu langkah Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Ia pikir pemuda itu akan langsung mengajaknya bicara, tapi yang ada hanyalah tubuhnya berbalik dengan perlahan, menghadap Kise.

Tangannya tidak diam, jemari pemain yang terkenal tahun lalu itu bergerak menuju wajahnya, menyentuh topeng putih yang terlihat sedikit lecet, setelah itu membukanya dalam gerakan pelan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kise-kun,"

Topeng terbuka. Parasnya mulai terlihat. Helai poninya saling berjatuhan.

Oh ya, Kise lupa. Para senior juga sempat bermain-main dengan berita kehilangan Kuroko. Bahkan rumor yang selama ini didengarnya pun mengatakan bahwa pemain bertopeng putih itu memiliki satu keunikan pada dirinya.

"Salam kenal."

Ia memiliki wajah yang rata.

* * *

**Kisah 4, Topeng : Selesai**

* * *

**A/N : ** Halo. Ya, harusnya ini update kemarin pas hari kamis. Cuma Suki telat, terus pas mau di-pubblish, FFN-nya malah diblokir sama provider-nya T^T /curcol/ Ya, sudahlah. Dan maaf, emang ini gak serem. Suki udah bilang konsepnya gak akan sama kayak Urban Legend :'D Terus untuk fanfic Urban Legend, Suki usahakan mau di-update lagi, tehe~

Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk : **Nozomi Rizuki 1414,** Alice Klein, **opitopi**, Bona Nano, **ukkychan**, Rey Ai, **babyberrypie**, hidayati rochmah 5, **ningie** **cassie**, jesper s, **Stacie** **Kaniko**, kacang metal, **syalala** **uye**, B-Magnae, **Megumi**, dan **Ryouta** **Kyou**.

Terima kasih sudah bagi yang sudah baca chapter kemarin, untuk chapter ini juga XD

Akhir kata,

Review please?


End file.
